


A night to remember

by Mgunnels3



Category: Pikachu - Fandom, Snivy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgunnels3/pseuds/Mgunnels3
Summary: A secret chapter for Ash's unova journey that isn't going to be added





	A night to remember

Secrete chapter: Pikachu and Snivy A night to remember

After what happened earlier that day both Pikachu and Snivy were still pondering that night as to how they would make sure that their relationship will be. They had to admit it in the back of their heads they want to be more than that not to mention what Ash said the day before still lingered in the back of their heads but the problem is where they ready for this and what will happen after its said and done. As Snivy went down to get a drink of water in the pond area. As pikachu was wondering what she was doing luckly the door was open for some reason so he followed her out. To make sure that no one can cause harm to her. As she arrived at the pond area.

Snivy: Ahh that hit the spot but i don't get it that feeling is still lingering in my mind do i really want to go their with him after all he does care but that would probably take advantage of him...

Pikachu: You too huh Snivy

Snivy: Huh Pikachu Oh you followed me to make sure that i'm ok and you too huh...

Pikachu: *nodded* Are you sure you want to take it further than that Snivy I mean we don't know how long we will be here in Unova and well how we will be...

Snivy: *as she placed a vine on Pikachu's lips* Look I owed you a lot since we met and the fact you were willing to even help me with Servine their and well we don't have to worry about the last part as its about 6-7 months till that will happen but we can still get that done...

Pikachu: Are you sure Snivy

Snivy: *nodded* I want to get that feeling out of my head anyway and no one is around anyway so here can be a good spot as long as we don't be loud *as she giggled*

Pikachu: Well if you put it that way ok but this will be done cause we both wanted it not the other way around.

Snivy: If you want me to use attract on you just let me know I don't want you to hold back Pikachu *as she walked toward Pikachu*

Pikachu: After a little well moments shall we Snivy

Snivy: *blushed but didn't care she was ready and felt it was right as she moved her lips closer toward Pikachu's lips as she gave a kiss but this time she waited for Pikachu to make the move*

Which Pikachu gladly returned it as the two pushed it further as they started to add their tounges into the mix as they were wrestling for dominance as they were happy to do this. After what seemed like hours but minutes they broke the passionate kiss but they felt weird. As Snivy felt wet a bit and Pikachu was even blushing their kissing did more than just brought love as they noticed that Snivy's sacred area was wet from her fluid as if it was telling her that its the right thing. The same goes with Pikachu as his rod was already out and between her but and sacred area ready to claim it as his. Something that the two of them didn't expect.

Pikachu: Wow Snivy... You didn't tell me you were in...

Snivy: No must've been instinctly and we don't have a heat cycle anyway its anytime.

Pikachu: Makes sense well *as he moved himself away from that spot* what now should we really do this.

Snivy: *Giggled* This is what i meant my dear Pikachu earlier but yes i want this.

Pikachu: Well *sighs* we should make this work and i want to do this without the attract I want it to be me doing the deed not by a move.

Snivy: *giggled as her tail wagged* Well then Pikachu instead of foreplay *as she layed on her back her tail flat on the ground but her sacred area is now fully shown to pikachu who's rod is fully ready to please her* Come and claim me as yours this will help us get past our history with them *as her vagina was leaking again* (yes since the sceen is about to start now i will go ahead and use these terms)

Pikachu: *as he moved closer towards Snivy as his Penis was now above it* If you say so but once this happens we can't go back Snivy we'll have to finish this through to the...

He was cut off as Snivy snaked her vine around Pikachu's back and pushed him closer towards her though he wasn't fully in nor past her hymen yet as pikachu managed to stop himself enough to say "So it can't wait any longer huh Snivy" She nodded as her vines was trying to pull him closer towards her as she said " Oh or do you want me to have your attact self do the deed" As she calmly tempted him but jokingly which Pikachu gave in and lower himself in her as he reached her Hymen the last well close to last part before claiming her as his which he as scared at this but Snivy was ready "Do it Pikachu and i want you show me that you can dominate me and claim me as yours I know it will hurt but we can do this" Pikachu gulped one last time before he thrusted back and pushed through the barrior which as quickly as he did that he put his mouth on Snivy's mouth so she couldn't screem which she wanted to do as her legs were wanting to snap closed cause of it.

Pikachu: I'm so sorry Snivy i didn't mean to

Snivy: Please keep going in me don't make me make you do it. Pikachu you already made it in it will pass just continue.

Pikachu nodded as he continued thrusting in and out of her as he was making it slow at first so Snivy's pain would go away as it started to work as she started to moan a bit towards it but as she opened her mouth Pikachu darted his mouth and tounge in her mouth as she moaned faster in his mouth. Which he gladly did even quick attack but not too fast as he managed to hit her sweet spot as she managed to snap her eyes open from that but reclosed them as she yipped at that widening her legs abit. As both of them were close real close as their climax was approaching as Pikachu was now picking up the speed and Snivy's vines that was around his back went back into her body their tails wrapped around each others.

Pikachu: Snivy i'm getting close

Snivy: Vy me too

As he knew he was doing a good job when he heard the last part of her name said as he wanted to make her release first then him to show that he is the dominate one and that he was caring. As her walls down their clamped his rod as they both released their fluids and man was it a big one as Pikachu release his tail from Snivy's exhausted from the ordeal.

Pikachu: *pants* Snivy that was well amazing

Snivy: *pants* Yeah though i didn't expect that your tail would be wrapped around mine though but thanks this makes us officially mates.

Pikachu: *as he got up as he got out of her* Well we better get ourselves cleaned up before we head back in huh.

Snivy: Yeah maybe another time we can do more than just this together but promise me if it comes to us having a kid we still be together right Pikachu...

Pikachu: *Gave a kiss* Of course but hopefully Ash will understand

Snivy nodded as they washed themselves in the river luckly it wasn't local to the Resort so their won't be any issues about it as the two head back inside luckily no one heard them come in nor left as the two love birds gave one final kiss as they slept together for the night.

End.


End file.
